Azuma Yunoki
Azuma Yunoki (柚木 梓馬 Yūnoki Azuma) is a character from the series Kin'iro no Corda (also known as La Corda d'oro) and is one of the potential love interests of the protagonist Hino Kahoko. He is from the Music Department of Seiso Academy, the school in which the series is set in, and is a 3rd year Student. He is extremely popular (to the point of having his own group of devoted fans) and has a very good reputation in the school. He's one of the contestants in the series' musical competition; playing the flute. He is shown to be very close friends with Hihara Kazuki, his classmate who's also a contestant in the concours. Statistics First Name: Azuma Last Name: Yunoki Age: 18 years old Birthday: 18 June Zodiac Sign: Gemini Bloodtype: AB Height: 172 cm or 5'6") Instrument: Flute by Shin Endo Current Family: Parents, Grandparents, 2 older brothers, an older sister and a younger sister School Year: 3rd Year B Group Favorite Song: Gabriel Fauré's Après un Rêve (according to the 1st game) First Appearance: Episode 1 (Anime), Chapter 1 (Manga) Music These are the songs he's played in the concours. First Selection: Grieg: Peer Gynt Suite No.1~I.Morning Mood Second Selection: Massenet: Meditation from "Thaïs" Third Selection: J.S. Bach: Partita for Solo Flute in A minor, BMV1013~IV.Bourrée anglaise (Anime), Tomaso Albinoni: Adagio (Manga) Fourth Selection: Sergei Rachmaninov: Vocalise (Anime) Background Yunoki Azuma was born as the third son to the Yunoki family which gains its prestige from the Business Industry, and because of this, since Azuma was a child, he had been raised and instructed to maintain a good appearance and become a support for his brothers; though it also appears that he should not outshine them in any way, judging from how he was told to quit the piano when he showed progress above one of his brothers and later took up the flute instead. As he is a student in the Music Department of the school, people would assume that he would continue on to pursue a career in the Music Industry but that is not the case. He’s merely pursuing the musical career until the end of High School and according to his grandmother can only regard it as a ‘hobby’ before he must continue on to study a major in college that would benefit his family’s business and assist his elder brothers. He excels both musically and academically and is shown to occasionally help out the student committee's works, though it doesn't seem that he's part of the student council itself. Personality Throughout the story, Yunoki Azuma is shown to have two sides to his personality; a ‘''White''’ personality that he publicly display to his peers and what we see from the beginning of the series, which is that of a charming, considerate, and ‘princely’ character (can be said as perfect personality), and a ‘''Black''’ personality that he shows to Hino Kahoko and we only see from volume 4 of the manga onwards (He shows his "Black" side to Hino at the end of Episode 11 and the first few minute in Episode 12), this personality is similar to that of an antagonist in a way that he is deceiving everyone and picks on Hino whenever they’re alone. It is assumed by Hino that the ‘Black’ personality is his true identity, though after meeting his grandmother and learning about the constraints and burdens he holds towards his family, Hino starts questioning whether if that’s really the case. Relationships Hihara Kazuki : Kazuki is Azuma's classmate and is shown to be his best and possibly only close friend. They first met before the school's opening ceremony in their first year; Kazuki assuming that Azuma was his senior and asking him for directions before he later found that Azuma was the student representative for the new students, and it appears they've been friends ever since. Hino Kahoko: Kahoko is the main protagonist of the series, and Yunoki was one of her possible love interests in the dating simulation game. In the manga and anime, Kahoko's personality and her view of the world slowly attracts Azuma to her, to the point that she's the only one he's revealed his dark side too. While he passes off his flirtatious bullying and harassment towards her as 'teasing' and jokes, he evidently shows jealousy and disdain when he learns that she asked Tsukimori and Hihara to go on a 'date' to the amusement park with her before she asked him(Referenced from the 35th chapter of the manga).IN SECONDO PASSO,while Kaji Aoi was kissing Hino's hand,Yunoki showed his jealousy while glaring at him.He usually refers to her as 'Hino-san' in front of others and simply 'Hino' in private (He eventually refers to her as 'Kahoko' occasionally later in the anime). Yunoki Miyabi: Miyabi is his younger sister, and the only one of Azuma's siblings that is introduced thus far. She is shown to care about her brother's well being. Takashina Ayano: One of Azuma's omiai candidates, she was fascinated by him as a child and became determined to become his wife. Azuma, however, isn't really keen on that idea and enlist Kahoko's help to dissuade her by passing Kahoko off as his lover. Ayano studies in the same school as Miyabi, though it seems that Miyabi herself isn't too fond of Ayano. Kaji Aoi: Although only featured in the game, he is Yunoki's only rival, similar to that of Tsukimori Len and Tsuchiura Ryotaro. This rivalry starts with Hino. Category:Anime and manga characters